Silver Dagger
by ScepticSceptile
Summary: It's a time of perpetual grimdarkness in the imperium of man, when 15 year old Castor finds himself recruited by the Silver Daggers chapter, thrust into many awkward situations with his unlikely band of friends in his quest to save the galaxy in the name of the Emperor. REviews are ALWAYS appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Daemonprincenar'gul: I apologise, I had no idea about the Misfits fanfiction, in fact I drew my inspiration from my Grandpa's book which he wrote and gave to me on my 5th birthday called the 5th post (I didn't read it till I was 10-shh! )- I have now read the Misfits and realize that the two are very similar, only the misfits is better. I Wholly recommend anyone reading this checks it out, and as such, I will now rewrite my chapter.**

**Chapter 1: The recruit**

The Rhino's tracks ploughed through the dense grassland and shingle of Atarii II, Iron capped treads making a mockery of harsh enviroments. Inside the red-lit belly of the tank, 5 recruits sat, silent but for occasional 'Ow!' as the Rhino hit another rock.

One of these recruits was our hero, the 15 year old Castor who was the skinny one in the middle crushed between a space marine and the single fattest human he had ever seen. Castor was reasonably tall, but lanky and had a mop of dirty brown hair which held a grudge against any sort of product or comb Castor might use.

The quintuplet were on their way to the testing hall, which was the traditional way to get a role in the Silver daggers chapter, Castor beamed in pride just thinking about the deep green trim on the bursting silver of his future armor.

The marine crushing him turned and; recognizing the expression slapped across Castor's face, let out a hearty chuckle.

'Don't get too confident mate.'

There was a horrible sounding crunch outside as the Rhino ground to a halt.

'What was that?' Shrieked one of the recruits.

'Shh...' Whispered the marine, holding a finger to his lips. 'Listen.'

* * *

Gorgutz Grotkilla was out stompin'. his steel capped boots finding a way into the faces of many of his troop's faces, and the local wildlife's. Why was he doing this? you ask, the reason he was doing this is because his WAAAGH! was failing. How could he take 'oomie 'eadz if they spent all their time inside fortified cities from wHich his elite squadron of Deffkoptaz had never returned? As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't. Nothing was ever simple any more, he need something to take his mind off-

A sparkle caught his eye. A sparkle in the sand, a toof. Grinning like a maniac, he leapt over to get it, but ran straight into an oncoming rhino.

There was a sickening crunch as the former warboss' head was crushed beneath a tread, blood spraying like a fountain onto the rhino and it's driver.

Within seconds a group of bemused orks had surrounded the metal behemoth.

One of them finally spoke:

'Look wat it dun to da boss!'

'Ooz da boss naw? he asked a moment later.

'Erm,' replied all the other greenskins.

'Da biggestest and da stompiest innit?'

'Yeah, but oo iz it?'

Within seconds of the statement's completion, the orks were bickering.

'I IZ THE BIGGESTEST!'

'NO, IZ THE BESTEST AND THE BESTESTEST!'

'BUT IZ DA STOMPIEST!'

'NO! I WOZ STOMPIN' OOMIEZ WEN YOU WOZ STILL A SPORE!'

'OI! GURK!'

'YEAH!'

'REMENBER DAT PET SQUIG YOU HAD, AND I SED YOU LOST IT?'

'Yeah...'

'WELL I ATE IT!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH HHH!'

And with that, the highly sophisticated argument dissolved into mindless violence.

The first ork, whom I shall name Squig-eater, threw a savage right hook at Gurk, the second ork. Teef, blood and spttle fell onto the other orks like rain as Squig-Eater continued his assault. Suddenly, Gurk launched a vicious kick at squig-eater, knocking him to the ground before whipping out his prized choppa to end the fight once and for all. He slashed downwards in a beautiful arc, which could have put any master swordsman to shame. Of course, Gurk didn't give a flying zog about swordsmanship, but the orks watching did.

The ork crowd hooted and cheered as Squig-eater combat rolled away from the blade's path before whipping out his own choppa to parry another of Gurk's blows. Sensing an opportunity, Squig-eater lurched foward to snatch Gurk's choppa, before beheading him with a dual slashing motion.

'I didn't actually eat his squig. Hur hur.'

As Squig-eater basked in the warm glow of success, he was run over by the previously stationary Rhino.

Inside the cabin:

'Sorry!' Cried the techmarine driving the Rhino. 'Finger slipped on the button...'

Everyone was silent now, listenning to the muffled voices of the Orks outside, gutteral tones seeping through adamantium.

_'Der shiny tank just killed da new boss.'_

_'Kill'd da old wun too.'_

_'Dozent dat amke it da most killy fing 'ere?'_

_'I guess so...'_

_'Dats our new boss den? Well, at lest it's got some green on it...'_

'Well,' said the fat recruit,'I know what i'm gonna do.' He grinned as he slung a flamer over his back. The other recruits soon followed, Castor ended up with a spork. Why there was a spork in a military vehicle he did not not know.

'That's the spirit!' Shouted the marine, a touch of excitement creeping into his voice. 'LET'S GET THE SKAKKERS!'

'FOR THE EMPEROR!'

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

Because, as usual, the more reviews the moar story!

-Scepticle


	2. Introductions

**Chapter two: Introductions**

Th burly form of Sergeant Kobo sat behind a desk in front of the five recruits,he was the main trainer of the aspirants for the Silver daggers chapter. He released the vacuum seal of his helmet before lifting it, revealing a heavily scared and battered face that looked like it had won several wars all by itself.

'Now just what did you _idiots_ think that you were doing?' He shouted loudly, slamming a huge fist on his desk, causing a hail of splinters to fly up in the air. 'You were in a heavily armored Rhino APC, with a fully operational operational comms kit, and you decide to leave your cover to attack a small mob of greenskins? Have you got fungus for brains?'

The five recruits shifted uncomfortably before replying solemnly:

'No sir.' They whispered.

'Glad to hear it. Admittedly, you all did good out there. I'm still this close' He squeezed his thumb and forefinger together until his knuckles went white, 'to beating the living shit out of you, but I'm gonna give you guys one shot- one shot to get into the chapter as you missed the ceremony because of the expertise you guys showed out there, you should be honored.'

'Yes sir.'

Kobo ushered them away, but stopped one by grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

'I'd like by bolter back as well Sage.'

The accused, a skinny boy with medium length black hair gave Kobo a look as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.' He protested innocently, but his grin gave him away. 'I suppose you'll be wanting your plasma gun and your helmet back to?'

'Nope, I spotted you straight away with my enhanced senses.' Kobo proclaimed smugly, but his expression changed when he felt his holster. 'Why you little-' his words were drowned out out by the noise he made when he punched his desk again, causing it to collapse.

Later, the five arrived at the Silver dagger's training compound. This was where the aspirants went to receive the training to become a fully fledged space marine. As they arrived at dorm A, the small room filled with bunk-beds which they would be staying in until they were deemed fit to move to the Chapter's home, the Silver Citadel atop the peak of Mount Snes Castor decided to try and break the ice by making them all introduce themselves, soon, they were all sitting in a circle telling eachother about themselves.

Castor began:

'I'm Castor,' He said to the eager eyes watching him. 'I'm not actually that great at anything in particular, I got recruited when I saved one of the patrolling marines as a favor.' He waited to hear jeering, but none came. He explained that he really wasn't that interesting.

Everyone did much the same thing, introducing themselves and how that they had been chosen for recruitment. It turned out the fat one, was called Butch. That was his real name. When he was asked about it he threatened to kill everyone. After that, enquiries about his name seemed to die down.

Sage was revealed to be a highly skilled pickpocket, a trait developed from living in the slums of Atarii II, also; the 'gang' soon discovered that he had a tongue as sharp as the blade he carried.

Then there was the gruesome twosome, Trouble and Double, two twins with no real home, who got to chose their own names, masters in the art of dickery and douchebaggery. They were practical jokers, recruited from inside a cell.

Sage summed up the mood by declaring that he 'kinda like you guys' before feeling inclined to hand back the groups wallets and thrones.

They continued on in this way, telling stories before they were booted into bed by Kobo. Literally.

Castor awoke as Kobo gave his bunk a thorough hosing.

'Rise and shine muffins.' He said, swinging the power hose like a madman, taking evident delight in soaking the aspirants. 'I've got a special activity for you.'

They lined up outside the compund as Kobo barked the specifics of their method of induction.

'You're all puke gottit? Now, you will be up against a retired crack squad of imperial guard, of course we can't use real bullets on you my little muffins, so we're using a simulation.'

'What? A water pistol?' Sniggered Sage.

Kobo looked at him with contempt: 'No, water pistols are pathetic and don'y even explode on impact. But thanks to your need to patronize me, you'll be using one. However, for the rest of you, you will be using highly accurate simulation rounds, they don't kill, but they hurt like shit. Observe.'

He picked up a huge assault rifle and shot Sage in the face.

'Oops. My bad.'

Sage's nose was broken, and blood streamed down his face.

'See? We're going on the assumption that you're going to act the same way to avoid one of these as you are going to a real bullet. This is a 72 hour excersise, and you already have provisions packed. The rules are simple, every hit you or the guard take will be relayed back to me, get hit more times than the guardsmen and you're out!'

The aspirants all gulped.

* * *

**Please please puuuuuuuleeeeaaaase review. =D**

**-Scepticle**


End file.
